Electronic storage devices may include devices known in the art as block devices or media devices, such as hard disks, floppy disks, CD-ROMs, DVD-ROMs, and the like. Such block devices may store electronic data files by breaking the files into blocks and storing the individual blocks on a storage medium, such as a magnetic medium or an optical medium. Traditionally, various block devices operate mechanically and may include at least one of a moving or moveable storage medium and an articulable sensor configured to access the data from the storage medium. Non-mechanical, solid state block devices (“SSDs”, such as flash drives and the like) are gaining in mass popularity, and often have the ability to out-perform mechanical designs. The blocks corresponding to an individual file may be stored anywhere within the electronic storage device depending on available space. The electronic storage device may include a file system that includes metadata about the files on the electronic storage device, such as the physical location of the blocks for each file on the storage medium. Thus, the blocks corresponding to the same file may be stored in disparate locations on the electronic storage device but reassembled by accessing each of the blocks in turn. In this way, the storage space of the block device may be efficiently utilized.